


In tutti i luoghi e in tutti i laghi

by BlaCkreed4, pica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Furry, M/M, Nature, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Reckless e Vash passano un po' di tempo in riva al lago.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	In tutti i luoghi e in tutti i laghi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge "Esploratori del Polyverso" di Lande di Fandom, prompt box 4: Play by Baby K, ambientato in inverno. Scritta a quattro mani con Pica, a cui appartiene quel dolcino di Vash <3

Sono state giornate lunghe e stancanti, piene di novità, eppure l'atmosfera placida e selvatica delle foreste che circondano l'Accademia riesce a ridare a Vash un po' di quella pace che inizia a sentirsi mancare. Per uno come lui, che ha vissuto tutta la sua vita fra le quattro mura di un santuario lontano da tutto e da tutti, spaventato persino a varcare la soglia di casa per paura di incontrare occhi pieni d'odio, ritrovarsi catapultato in un mondo di magia, avventure e incontri non è affatto una passeggiata. Eppure, per la prima volta, non si sente fuori luogo a camminare senza un cappuccio in testa o un mantello che nasconda la sua forma bestiale. Non si sente fuori luogo perché ha già incontrato tanti come lui, e nessuno ancora gli ha dato del mostro o del barbaro. E' tutto così diverso da casa, ma diverso in un modo che gli piace, che lo fa sentire bene.

Si volta verso Reckless, suo compagno delle suddette avventure, mentre si apprestano a superare una piccola radura. "Allora", dice, "Cosa cacciamo oggi?". Più avanti, fra le rocce, si palesa ai loro occhi un grazioso laghetto, in cui cade una piccola cascata. C'è una spiaggia di sassi che lo circonda, e l'aria profuma di muschio e acqua dolce. Anche così lontano, riesce a sentirsi un po' a casa. Eppure stare qui non gli dispiace.

Reckless è euforico da quando sono entrati nella foresta il primo giorno. Essere di nuovo in mezzo alla natura, circondato da alberi e animali selvatici lo fa sentire vivo, lo fa sentire di nuovo a casa, parte di qualcosa di più grande di lui. Poter di nuovo cacciare, con il dubbio di riuscire o meno a sfamarsi, l'insicurezza del futuro e il bisogno di vivere il presente lo fanno sentire vivo. E poi, al momento, è anche in buona compagnia.

Nel sentire il suono dell'acqua e il profumo di sassi bagnati e alghe sorride.

Si gira verso Vash quando gli rivolge la sua domanda.

"Dipende. Ti piace il pesce?"

Avanza verso il lago. I sassolini crepitano sotto i suoi passi, ed è tutto sommato una sensazione piacevole. Si inginocchia sul ciglio dell’acqua e allunga una mano, bagnando appena la punta delle dita. È fresca e limpida, si riesce a vedere il fondo. “Mi piace, mi piace”, risponde a Reckless. “Ma a mani nude?”, chiede, perplesso.

Reckless lo guarda avvicinarsi all'acqua e per un attimo ha la tentazione di buttarlo dentro per costringerlo a spogliarsi... ma considerato che non fa così caldo non gli sembra una buona idea. Dopotutto non vuole certo rischiare che si ammali.

Ride alla domanda di Vash, tirando fuori uno dei suoi pugnali d'osso.

"Ah, se vuoi provarci io di certo non ti fermo, ma io mi faccio una lancia."

Si avvicina agli alberi, cercando un ramo abbastanza dritto e resistente caduto a terra o ancora attaccato.

Ritrae in fretta le dita dall’acqua - non aveva considerato che, considerata la stagione fredda, anche l’acqua potesse essere gelida. 

“Ovvio, una lancia”, annuisce voltandosi verso Reckless. “Mai fatta una in vita mia, a dire il vero.”

Ha un vaghissimo ricordo dei suoi primi mesi di vita con il clan, delle matrone che la sera prima di una caccia si raccoglievano attorno a un fuoco intonando canti propiziatori mentre preparavano le armi per il giorno dopo. Si alza in piedi.

“Da dove si comincia?”

Reckless fa un verso di vittoria quando raccoglie un lungo ramo da terra. È ancora verdognolo, dev'essersi spezzato da poco. Sorride divertito, inclinando appena la testa di lato mentre guarda Vash.

"Vuoi davvero imparare a creare armi tu che sei un guaritore?"

Scrolla le spalle ed accenna un sorriso, mentre si alza in piedi.

“Ci sono un sacco di cose che non so fare. Non voglio dipendere dagli altri all’infinito.”

E inizia a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di un ramo abbastanza resistenze, simile a quello di Reckless. Ne raccoglie uno da terra, al limitare della spiaggia. “Questo può andare?”

Reckless fa spallucce.

"Non si tratta di dipendere dagli altri, ma di sfruttare le proprie capacità al meglio. Nessuno sa fare tutto, è per questo che ci riunisce in branchi."

Si avvicina a Vash e annuisce alla vista del ramo.

"Questo va bene. Ora bisogna lavorarlo."

Gli offre il suo secondo pugnale d'osso e inizia a spiegargli e a fargli vedere come togliere rametti, foglie e corteccia senza rovinare il legno.

Si rigira pensieroso il ramo fra le mani. "Non sono abituato al branco."

Afferra il pugnale e osserva Reckless lavorare il suo bastone. Dopo poco inizia ad imitarlo, a piccoli gesti, alzando continuamente lo sguardo per verificare i movimenti.

"L'hai lasciato presto?"

Chiede, lavorando più lentamente del solito il suo ramo per permettere a Vash di capire cosa sta facendo.

"L'ho perso", risponde, facendosi appena pensieroso. "Presto, sì", aggiunge poco dopo - poi prende un respiro e rialza gli occhi, abbozzando un sorriso. "Il tuo invece?"

Reckless gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, per consolarlo. Non riesce a immaginare quanto possa aver fatto male perdere il proprio branco.

"Ah, l'ho lasciato per esplorare il mondo. Cominciavano a starmi troppo strette le regole." Ridacchia. "Mi hanno dato questa per ricordarmi che posso sempre tornare indietro." Picchietta la collana di zanne con un dito.

Il sorriso si allarga appena a vedere la collana che indossa Reckless. "E pensi di farlo?", chiede.

Reckless fa spallucce.

"Vedremo dove mi porteranno le mie gambe. La buona compagnia non mi manca di certo."

Gli fa un occhiolino.

Ride. "Sì, ce n'è in abbondanza. Non mi aspettavo di trovare altri come noi." Solleva il bastone per vedere com'è venuto. "Ho vissuto in mezzo agli umani per tutta una vita", spiega distrattamente, poi si volta verso Reckless. "E adesso?"

Reckless ci rimane un po' male che Vash non abbia colto il flirt, ma non demorderà certo per così poco.

"In mezzo agli umani? Chissà quante stranezze hai visto."

Scherza, prima di esaminare il bastone di Vash. Deve giusto ripulire un paio di angolini prima di ridarglielo pronto.

"Adesso dobbiamo legare il pugnale al bastone e la lancia è pronta."

Infila una mano in mezzo alle pelli che usa come gonnellino e tira fuori dello spago spesso. Lo taglia e ne passa una parte a Vash prima di fargli vedere come legare l'impugnatura al bastone per evitare che si stacchi per sbaglio.

Piega le labbra mentre si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sbuffetto. "Non molte. Gli umani che ho conosciuto io non sono mai stati troppo... accoglienti."

Afferra lo spago, annuisce e posizione il pugnale sulla cima del bastone. Cerca di tenerlo con una mano, mentre con l'altra inizia ad avvolgere lo spago. Passa giusto qualche attimo prima che l'impugnatura del pugnale gli scivoli dalle dita maldestramente. "Ah, ops", mormora con tutta l'innocenza possibile. Si abbassa per raccoglierlo. "Forse avresti avuto più fortuna con Aestri o Curry", commenta, senza traccia di vittimismo - suona più come una constatazione piuttosto tranquilla.

"No? Beh, possono essere molto razzisti, in effetti."

Fissa il proprio pugnale, poi ridacchia al fallimento di Vash.

"Nah, nessuno ce la fa al primo tentativo. Io ce ne ho messi almeno 10 prima di attaccarlo la prima volta. E si staccò da solo mentre lo mostravo agli altri."

Ride, infilzando la terra accanto ai propri piedi. Si mette dietro a Vash, apprezzando il panorama prima che si rialzi. Gli prende le mani nelle proprie per guidarle con lo spago, spiegandogli ogni passaggio e ogni nodo.

Sembra pensarci un attimo, stiracchiando un mezzo sorriso un po' triste. "A dire il vero non li ho mai biasimati, nemmeno la mia gente è stata clemente nei loro confronti."

Una volta raccolto il coltello si rialza, e prima che possa accorgersene le mani di Reckless sono sulle sue, guidando i suoi movimenti. Sfarfalla le ciglia ma non protesta, irrigidendosi appena. "Sì, be', immagino sia un altro metodo per imparare più in fretta", dice distrattamente. Contatto fisico - un'altra cosa a cui non è abituato.

"Mh, guerra per il territorio? Ne ho sentito parlare ogni tanto nei villaggi umani."

Quando stringe l'ultimo nodo lascia andare le mani di Vash e gli accarezza le braccia fino alle spalle.

"Adesso sei pronto a infilzare." Gli sussurra malizioso all'orecchio.

Annuisce. "Una cosa del genere."

Ingoia un respiro quando le dita di Reckless si trascinano lungo tutto il suo braccio e poi il suo respiro gli pizzica le orecchie. "S-sono pronto?", suona più come una domanda che come un'affermazione, in realtà. Si schiarisce le gola e si guarda attorno nervoso, come cercando qualcosa. "Quindi... da dove si comincia?"

Reckless non indaga ulteriormente, Vash non sembra molto propenso a parlarne. Sogghigna invece divertito alla sua reazione imbarazzata. Afferra la propria lancia e la fa ruotare in mano.

"Beh, io vado in acqua a pescare. Se vuoi tu puoi stare qui e fare un fuoco, l'acqua sarà fredda."

Sbatte le ciglia più volte. "Fredda? Sarà /gelida/." lo corregge. Di sicuro non è la stagione migliore per farsi un bagno. "Sei sicuro di volerci entrare?"

Reckless ride, togliendosi il mantello per non bagnarlo e allo stesso tempo mettere in mostra le spalle muscolose con qualche cicatrice. Cammina dentro l'acqua fino alle ginocchia, rabbrividendo solo una volta.

"Dopo mi scalderai tu, no?" Gli fa l'occhiolino.

Stringe le labbra e gli sembra quasi di sentire sulla propria pelle il dolore quando Reckless mette la prima zampa in acqua. "La vedo la pelle d'oca", dice alle sue spalle. Non arrossisce al suo occhiolino solo perché non può, con tutto il pelo che ha sul muso, però si affretta a urlargli: "Poi non ti curo se ti prende un accidente eh!"

Reckless ride ancora, cercando per qualche attimo un punto adatto per pescare. Una volta trovato imbraccia la lancia, pronto a colpire, e si immobilizza completamente. Serve un po' di pazienza, deve aspettare che i pesci si avvicinino abbastanza prima di attaccarli, non può certo inseguirli nel lago.

Sospira piano mentre si siede a gambe incrociate in riva al lago, dove l'acqua arriva appena a sfiorare i sassolini. Per premura tiene gli occhi su Reckless, anche se sembra piuttosto concentrato e abituato alla caccia.

Ci vogliono diversi minuti prima che qualche pesce inizi ad avvicinarsi alle gambe di Reckless, quasi studiandole con sospetto. All'inizio solo pesci piccoli e veloci, niente che valga più di uno stuzzichino, ma poi finalmente iniziano ad avvicinarsi anche pesci più grandi. Reckless rimane perfettamente immobile, gli occhi fissi sulla sua preda. Sogghigna appena, muovendo le braccia con estrema lentezza mentre prende la mira. È questione di un attimo: nel tempo di un battito di ciglia spinge la lancia a fondo nell'acqua e la solleva, la grossa trota che ancora si agita anche se la lama gli passa da una parte all'altra del corpo.

"Ah!" Reckless esclama vittorioso, girandosi verso Vash e agitanto la lancia. "Visto? Al primo colpo!"

Segue i suoi movimento in un silenzio concentrato, affondando distrattamente le zampe fra i sassi della spiaggia. Quando Reckless solleva la lancia trionfante, Vash schizza in piedi con un sorriso. "Wow! È enorme!" Si avvicina affondando i piedi nell'acqua gelida prima di bloccarsi. "Ci vuole un fuoco", dice, iniziando a cercare legni in giro.

Reckless ride e torna verso di lui, scuotendo le gambe per eliminare un po' d'acqua in eccesso dal pelo.

"Oh sì, sarà una cena soddisfacente. E stanotte dovremo dormire attaccati per scaldarci." Gli fa un altro occhiolino.

Si limita a sorridere saettando lo sguardo altrove, imbarazzato. Raccoglie qualche legno dalla radura vicina per portarlo alla piccola spiaggia, pronto a costruirne una pila per il fuoco.

Reckless ridacchia per l'imbarazzo di Vash, avvicinandosi a lui e piantando la lancia a terra col pesce in cima. Si sporge verso di lui per sussurrargli maliziosamente all'orecchio.

"Ti terrò caldo tutta la notte."

Gli cade un bastone dalle mani quando sente la voce di Reckless così vicina all'orecchio. Gli scappa una piccola risata nervosa. "Credi che Aestri e Curry abbiano fatto di meglio?", un tentativo impacciato di cambiare discorso - non è davvero bravo in questo genere di cose.

Reckless si allontana un po', soddisfatto dalla reazione di Vash. Va alla ricerca di foglie e muschio nei dintorni per creare un giaciglio per la notte.

"Nah, sicuramente ce la stiamo cavando meglio noi. Anche se devo ancora trovarti quel cinghiale!"

Annuisce con un sorriso. "Prima che finisca la settimana dobbiamo arrostirne uno." Inizia a sistemare i ceppi e a fare i primi tentativi per accendere il fuoco. Questo almeno Fannar gliel'ha insegnato, quindi può sbrigarsela da solo.

Reckless annuisce.

"Esatto! E poi ho quasi finito la carne essiccata. E una pelle di cinghiale ci terrebbe più caldo la notte. E le zanne vendono bene."

Porta il suo bottino vegetale vicino al fuoco e comincia a distribuirle per creare uno spazio morbido per entrambi, stando attento a non stare troppo vicino al fuoco per non rischiare di bruciarle.

"Um, ma non sarebbe meglio tornare al rifugio per la notte? Mi sa che qui fuori si gelerà", suggerisce, soffiando poi sul primo accenno di fiammella.

"Nah, basterà dormire abbracciati e saremo a posto. Qui è anche carino, no? E poi oggi voglio dormire sotto le stelle."

Quando finisce di sistemare si siede sul morbido e allunga i piedi ancora bagnati verso il fuocherello che si sta accendendo.

Sembra pensarci un attimo. Anche quando viveva al villaggio sono state rare le volte in cui è uscito di casa, quindi non è per nulla abituato all'idea di dormire all'aperto, senza un tetto sulla testa. Però le stelle... "Be', proviamo allora", accetta infine. Afferra il bastone con il pesce e lo infila fra i sassi in modo che rimanga sospeso sopra il fuoco.

Reckless gli sorride e patta il posto accanto a sè sul giaciglio.

"Non hai mai dormito all'aperto? È bello, specialmente in estate."

Scuote la testa. "Non esco molto di casa", ammette, poi sorride. "Be', sì, d'estate...", allunga le mani verso il fuoco, per sentire un po' di calore.

Reckless gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo avvicina. Così staranno entrambi più caldi, ovviamente, mica ha doppi fini lui.

"No? Dovresti, non fa bene stare troppo tempo chiusi in casa. E ti perdi un sacco di cose."

Lo coglie alla sprovvista, quindi non ha occasione di opporsi quando Reckless lo trascina a sé. Guarda dritto avanti verso il fuoco senza dire niente, le pupille grosse come due biglie - eppure il calore condiviso dai corpi così vicini è quasi un sollievo. "Mi sono preso sassate in faccia molte delle volte che sono uscito", sospira e solleva distrattamente l'indice a grattare il muso, appena sopra le labbra, dove una cicatrice l'ha lasciato senza pelo.

Reckless si irrigidisce a quelle parole.

"Sassate? Ma come si permettono!"

Ringhia arrabbiato all'idea di qualcuno che lancia sassi agli altri, soprattutto a Vash che è tutto timido e gentile.

Stringe le spalle allungando un sorriso sottile. "Te l'ho detto che gli umani e quelli come me non vanno molto d'accordo da dove vengo io. Ma non ti preoccupare, ci ho fatto l'abitudine." Gira il pesce sul fuoco, per arrostirlo dall'altra parte. "Però qui sono tutti molto gentili. Mi ha sorpreso."

"Non devi farci l'abitudine, non è giusto! Qui è normale, non dovrebbe essere l'eccezione!"

Agita le braccia per l'irritazione, avvicinando le gambe per incrociarle e girarsi verso Vash.

"Non devi sopportare le ingiustizie!"

Vash non perde il suo piccolo sorriso, l'espressione vagamente triste. Non smette di grattarsi la cicatrice. "Le persone a cui non andavo a genio avevano perso molti famigliari o amici per via della mia gente", continua a giustificarli. Non li ha mai odiati davvero per questo.

"Non è un buon motivo per prendersela con te, tu non c'entri nulla!"

Gli prende le mani, guardandolo serio.

"Non è giusto e basta."

Rimane sorpreso quando Reckless gli prende le mani e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Lui spalanca lui e sbatte le ciglia velocemente. "N-no, forse hai ragione...", fatica a trovare una risposta da dargli, perché semplicemente non è sicuro nemmeno lui di crederci davvero. Si accorge della lacrima che gli è sfuggita solo quando questa arriva a sfiorargli le labbra - ritrae in fretta le mani e si volta, asciugandosi frettolosamente il muso con un gomito. "E'... è pronto credo, così brucia la cena", afferra il bastone ed allontana il pesce dal fuoco.

Reckless si sgonfia quando Vash cambia argomento. Lo fa arrabbiare il modo in cui ci stia così male, non è giusto quello che ha subito! Recupera la lancia che aveva aiutato Vash a fare, staccando il pugnale.

"La mangi la testa?"

E' un po' sollevato quando l'argomento cade. Non ama apparire così fragile quando è lui che dovrebbe prendersi cura degli altri. Si volta e allunga il suo sorriso placido, come fa sempre. "Se a te non va, io non butto niente."

Reckless ricambia il sorriso e allunga la mano per farsi dare il pesce da tagliare.

"Nemmeno io. Facciamo a metà per il lungo?"

Annuisce. "Mi sembra un'ottima idea. Lascio fare a te", gli passa il pesce.

Reckless prende la lancia e comincia a incidere il pesce, poi quando si è freddato abbastanza da essere toccato lo stacca per finire di tagliarlo. In qualche modo riesce anche a tagliare la testa a metà, ma la coda la lascia tutta a Vash. Glielo porge, sorridendo.

"Buon appetito."

Sorride, non gli sfugge il pezzo in più che gli ha lasciato Reckless. Per un attimo lo osserva, poi lo porge di nuovo a lui. "Questo è tuo. Te lo sei meritato." Azzanna uno dei suoi pezzi, poi si affretta ad aggiungere. "Non accetto un no come risposta!"

Reckless sta per ribattere, ma alla frase di Vash si blocca. Ride, prendendolo e tagliandolo a metà prima di ridargliene una parte.

"Ce lo meritiamo entrambi."

Si ritrova la coda di pesce in mano, e decide di non protestare. Sorride e la afferra fra i denti, poi alza gli occhi al cielo. "Sta già iniziando a scurirsi, si è fatto davvero inverno", riflette. Ed effettivamente, con un brivido, si accorge che inizia anche a fare parecchio freschino.

Reckless annuisce sorridendo.

"Sì, finalmente un po' di tregua dal caldo."

Nel vedere Vash rabbrividire si toglie il mantello e glielo mette sulle spalle, poi finisce di mangiare il proprio pesce.

"Grazie", dice stringendosi sotto il mantello. Gli scappa uno sbadiglio e si passa una mano davanti alle fauci.

Reckless si lecca le dita, poi si stiracchia. Rabbrividisce un po' e allunga soddisfatto i piedi verso il fuoco. Quando alza gli occhi al cielo e vede la luna sbucare da dietro gli alberi sorride.

"Ah, buonasera vecchia amica." Dice sovrappensiero.

Vash si distende, le mani congiunte dietro la nuca e le gambe allungate verso il fuoco, per non perdersi nemmeno un po' del suo calore. "Non è male", ammette a bassa voce, un po' verso la luna che sbuca in cielo e un po' verso Reckless. E' un cambio di vita a cui potrebbe abituarsi, tutto sommato.

"Vero, eh? Si sta bene all'aperto, con solo la luna a guardarci."

Si stende accanto a lui, notando com'è diversa la disposizione delle stelle rispetto a casa. Però la luna è sempre la stessa. È rassicurante sapere che ci sarà sempre un collegamento col branco grazie a lei.

Annuisce. "Vivevi così prima dell'Accademia? Devi aver visto un sacco di cose."

Reckless annuisce.

"Ah, ho visto un sacco di foresta principalmente." Ride. "Ma sì, ho visto abbastanza stranezze nei villaggi. Ho visto umani senza neanche un pelo sul corpo, ci crederesti? Per forza hanno freddo, quei pochi peli che hanno spesso se li tolgono!"

Gli scappa una risata mentre le parole di Reckless lo fanno pensare a Fannar. "Ci credo eccome. Sarebbe strano non avere un manto. Un po' come essere nudi."

"Vero? Come fanno a non congelare in inverno senza nemmeno un po' di capelli in testa?"

Lo guarda divertito, non si capacita della cosa.

Annuisce e ride di nuovo, e quando la risata si affievolisce torna il silenzio fra di loro. Decide di non interromperlo, gli occhi ancora sollevati verso la luna e un piccolo sorriso che ancora non sbiadisce.

"Ti ringrazio", sussurra dopo qualche minuto, quasi a non voler davvero rovinare il silenzio. "E' bello essere qui."

Reckless torna a guardare la luna, sorridendo soddisfatto. È riuscito a far ridere Vash, lo considera un punto a suo favore per la seduzione. Si gira verso di lui quando lo ringrazia, il sorriso che si allarga.

"Possiamo restare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi."

Finge di sbadigliare per allungare un braccio attorno alle spalle di Vash e avvicinarselo.

Annuisce, e questa volta non si irrigidisce nemmeno troppo quando Reckless gli si avvicina. Si aggiusta contro il suo corpo. "Ancora per un po'", dice, e senza nemmeno pensarci chiude gli occhi. E' strano sentirsi al sicuro sotto al cielo aperto. Non gli va di interrompere questa sensazione.

Reckless lo guarda e sorride. Non vuole rovinare il momento di pace, ma cazzo, com'è carino Vash in quel momento! Guarda ancora la luna e si rilassa, godendosi la compagnia e il silenzio della natura.


End file.
